Sonic the Hedgehog Movie 2: Revenge of Shadow the Hedgehog
by Lydia the tygeropean
Summary: OVA universe and sequel to my remake story. Will have sonamy, knuoge, and shadria. Two years after the Metal Sonic incident, Sonic and his friends notice there friend 'Alice' has been acting strange with mood swings and nightmare. Also why are G.U.N. and Eggman after her and with appearance of a black hedgehog stealing off with old tech, Sonic has his hands full.
1. Chapter 1

**welcome to my sequel of the sonic ova movie remake. now if you new to the story-**

**Aqua: get out and go read the first one there's a 2 in the title for a reason.**

**Aqua! don't be rude to the reader! okay disclaimer I own nothing, and have fun reading.**

chap. 1

A thirteen year old boy sighed as he waited in line to be decontaminated. The expression on his face showed that he clearly didn't want to be there. He had wished his parents had sent him to a boarding school; at least then he wouldn't be around sick people. The only good thing about this was that he got to see his Grandfather...and regrettably his cousin.

When he finally got through the decontaminator, he was greeted with a strange sight. A black and red hedgehog stood in front of him with a frown on his face and arms crossed. Silently it stared at him with red eyes that showed he demanded fear. The boy then notices his grandfather standing next to the Mobian hedgehog.

"Ivo. It's good to see you," his grandfather said with a smile. "I'd like you to meet Shadow the hedgehog. He is the ultimate life-form."

…

Sonic hated winter; it was almost as bad as water. He hated the coats because they restrict movement. He hated the snow because it caked his fur and made it wet. And right now he really hated it because of the class five blizzard that was about to hit both the lands of the sky and darkness. Sonic had to make sure that everyone was safe until the blizzard stopped.

"Alright, Amy, all the streets are clear; how are things on your end?" Sonic spoke through his comm as he raced down city blocks. He was looking for any other living thing that was left in the city, and to bring them to a safe shelter from the storm to come.

"Fine, everyone in the land of darkness has food, medical care, and shelter. Tails also made sure that the old power plants were working, so the people have power." Amy reported as she surveyed the area.

"Okay, everything's all clear up here; you and Tails meet me back at Molly's diner when you're done. Sonic out."

"Will do, Amy over and out." Sonic said two his girlfriend of two years now. At first it was hard for him to tell her his feelings, but after the initial shock of Amy feeling the same way pasted, their relationship did fairly well.

…

Blue and purple eyes stared up at the sky. A longing could be seen in them but of what they longed for, the owner did not know. The yellow hedgehog pondered in her mind why she stared at the sky as she sat in one of the many booths at the diner. Was she waiting for the snow? Perhaps… she did like the white substance since she first saw it two years ago. Yet… she felt that there was something else in the sky that she wanted to see.

"Alice!" an older lady called.

"Hai, Morī-san" she answered solemnly. She didn't hate her nickname, but Alice just wished her real name could be used. Due to the head band on her head, Alice could neither remember nor know her past unless it was removed. Tails tried removing it once, but all his hard work was for naught. The only thing she got from his little adjustment was feeling people's emotions by psychical contact or just being near people.

"Can you take this order to booth number three, please?" Molly handed her a bowl of soup, and the hedgehog carried it over to right table. She headed back over to Molly and sighed.

"Why the long face, little one?" Molly asked her as she dried a glass with her towel.

"I don't know, I'm usually more chipper than this, but… something just makes me feel glum. Like a shadow is looming over me." She then cupped her hands into a whisper, not noticing Molly grimaced a bit from her earlier statement. "I think someone in the diner is depressed."

"Yes," Molly laughed, "and she's sitting right in front of me. You know, perhaps you've been cooped up too long, go take a walk to clear your mind."

"What about the storm?" Alice quirked an eyebrow.

"Be back before it hits." Molly told the yellow hedgehog before she decided to take her leave. Alice said bye with a 'mata ne'. Few minutes later Sonic dashed in letting Molly know that Amy and Tails were coming. Molly poured some hot chocolate in a mug for Sonic. He then looked around looking for a certain yellow hedgehog.

"Hey, where's Maria?" it was no secret to him or the others that Alice was an amnesiac Maria Robotnik.

"She went for a short walk to clear her head, I think she's depressed. That or she's feeling someone else's depression."

"In this weather, didn't you say she has an illness?"

"No, not anymore, she's immortal now due to G.U.N. experimenting on her. I don't even think this weather would affect her."

"Well, okay but if she's not back here by the time the others get here; I'm going to look for her." Sonic said going into big brother mode. He then started to drink the milk chocolate substance in front of him.

…

Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet; in the land of darkness, Knuckles had been doing his usual treasure hunts and traveling the world. He was in the ruins of a lost city, formally known as Britain, searching for jewel known as The Mountain of Light.

Knuckles searched deep in one of the old decrepit buildings. He then saw the giant diamond sparkle in some of the beams of light that seeped through some of the cracks. He inched closer to it; the jewel was almost in the palm of his gloved hands. When the red Echidna clasped on to the jewel he then saw another set of hands clasp on the top of the rock. They belonged to a girl…

A bat girl, one Knuckles knew very well. She wore a black ninja-like suit showing only her eyes.

"I thought I smelled a rat, turns out it was a bat," Knuckles growled as he still held on to the jewel.

"Nice to see you too, Knuckie," the person across him said also still holding the gem.

"Don't you have anyone else to steal off of, Rouge?"

She poked her cheek in mock thought before answering, "yes, but you're more fun to rob." She then tugged the diamond towards her.

"Well, not this time." Knuckles pulled it back more to him.

For a few seconds this process was repeated, until Rouge suddenly let go causing Knuckles to knock himself out. Rouge then walked over and grabbed The Mountain of Light, and blew Knuckles a kiss.

"See ya around, handsome."

**Maria speaks in a japanese-english mix most a nod to SA2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's the next chapter.**

chap.2

Eggman had been working hard on his computer hacking into G.U.N. security system. For two years now he had been searching hidden files on a certain project. The document he stole from the president was proof that it still exists.

He also had to worry about his missing, formally human, cousin. When 'found' her in G.U.N. storage in his late thirties, he thought they turned her into a weapon from looks of that device on her head, but turns out that thing made her docile as a ragdoll cat.

Except… when it scanned a weapon, and then she would disarm anything that had a weapon. But that's it, only disarming, no destruction, and no maniacal glee. She just was emotionless and had a vacant stare. Eggman even tried to adjust the headband but it retaliated with electrocuting him with the tools he used. Apparently, the device can detect friend or foe.

Getting bored the mad scientist decided just to put her back in storage, and on occasion mock Maria's predicament. That was until someone let her out, it had occurred to him that maybe it was her _friend _that found her, but no he would have already killed him, and going back to the document he had. If that project were to ever see her again, all his hard work would be for nothing. G.U.N. still must have had him in storage.

Or so he hoped.

That's why he decided (and regretted) to make a hedgehog hunting team. They were called Orbot and Cubot, they were in charge of hunting for Maria. Too bad they stunk at their job, and were disappointing failures, but at least they were mildly entertaining.

_Mildly._

…

In the land of Darkness, deep inside the bowls of the G.U.N. something was beginning to stir. Due to no funding from the leader of the land of the sky power had been shut down to a certain part of the facility. Not knowing that something was alive down there.

A hedgehog.

He woke with a start, his fur was soaking wet, he had been in cryo-stasis. Annoyed, he punched the glass casing he had been in. His musicals ached from lack of use as he pulled back his arm to lift himself out of the containment unit he was in. He looked around with his red eyes.

Where was he?

Then his memory came flooding in hitting him like a ton of bricks. The Ark, the soldiers, the gunshots, Maria. He clinched his fists trying to keep the tears from coming to his eyes.

Maria…

The hedgehog looked around the room all he could feel was hate. The Professor told him what happened after he was launched from The ARK. Then after that he remembered Molly asked him some questions. He knew her as Maria's pediatrician, but now she was a traitor.

They killed her!

The hedgehog then started to make his way out of the of the G.U.N. building. He made his way into the part of the facility that was still powered. Enraged that everything was G.U.N., he attacked anything and everything. Robots and aircraft carriers were destroyed, soldiers were knocked out.

They would pay, they would all pay!

He finally got out of the brigade as he looked back everything was in shambles, the soldiers were just regaining conciseness, some had tried to put out the fire that was brewing. The black hedgehog just turned away and then he noticed a plane heading West. He decided to head towards the same direction.

Towards the Land of the Sky.

…

Alice's walk helped out a bit, she felt more refreshed, though not quite done feeling melancholy. She then had the feeling something was watching her.

"Hey, you think that's her?" she heard a voice say as she groaned in annoyance. She knew who the voice belonged to.

"For the thousandth time yes, Cubot! That her we go over this every time!" the voice came from a camera bot with lanky arms.

"Oi," Alice shouted getting the robot's attention, "can you stop following me, please. I don't know why you keep trying to ask me to come with you, but Sonic says I shouldn't talk to strangers, and you're strange so… bye."

This did not go well for the robots, they soon got enrage and sent the camera bot after the yellow hedgehog. With her back turned she was suddenly slammed into the concrete, unknowingly cracking the diamond on the headband. The robot had gripped her on the head, but Alice wasn't defenseless. She touched the purple bracelets on her wrists and out came a large purple scythe.

With an EMP blast lazar.

Alice blasted the robot causing it to drop her, she then ran as fast as she could. When she was just a little bit closer to the diner, she saw Tails and Amy she began to wave at them. Then suddenly, a wave of emotions flood into her mind. Alice fell to her knees clutching her head screaming. Sonic heard her and came out to see what was wrong with her.

The emotions were unfamiliar to her, grief, hate, pain, heartache. She began to sob.

"Alice, what's wrong," Sonic shouted over her screaming. He grabbed her to try to calm her down. He saw the tears flow down her eyes.

"Why, why, I don't understand, make it stop! I want it to stop!" was all she could say.

Sonic then noticed as Molly walked out of the diner, she had a syringe in her hand, and placed it in Alice's neck. The yellow hedgehog then calmed down as she fallen asleep, going limp in Molly's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**flashback in this chapter.**

chap.3

"What the heck was that all about?" Sonic asked Molly after he helped carry the yellow hedgehog to her room. Maria and Amy shared the room since the two bedroom building wasn't very big plus it's connected to the diner.

"I'm not sure," Molly said resting her chin in her right hand. "I never had seen her act like that before."

Sonic really wasn't asking about Alice's freak out, he figured it was her emotional connecting ability. What concerned him was the fact that Molly carried anesthesia on her person. Before he could question this, though, he was suddenly embraced in a tight hug curtesy of his girlfriend.

"Amy, too tight," Sonic managed to breathe out.

"Oh, sorry about that," she loosened her grip. She then noticed Maria unconscious on the bed. "Hey what's up with Alice?"

"We're not sure," Sonic answered in a serious tone. "She had some kind of empathic freak out and Molly put her out."

Tails had been in the door as heard this, and asked if he could take a look at the yellow hedgehog. As he walked past Amy and Molly; the twelve year old fox looked at the headband on Maria's head. He noted that the jewel was cracked.

"When did this happen…" Tails mumbled as he used his right index finger to inspect the damage. Soon as he had touched it a wave of electricity sparked and he pulled away. The diamond then turned red and flashed on and off like a broken stoplight and made little beep sounds from it.

If that wasn't weird enough, Maria suddenly opened her eyes. She stared up at Tails with instead of purple and blue eyes; she had red and blue eyes. This caused Tails to back away in shock and terror. In fact everyone looked her with a hint of fear.

"Alice…are feeling you okay?" Molly was the first to speak.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" she said a little bluntly. Which is unlike her, she's usually polite and formal. "Why's everyone staring at me like I have two heads?"

"Don't you remember what happened earlier?" Sonic said unsure her attitude.

"Yeah, I was attacked by a stupid robot with large arms. It was being controlled by two robots; Orbot and Cubot, I think. I blasted them with my scythe and ran."

Sonic didn't like that Robots were after Maria, but that wasn't the answer he was looking for. "Do you remember anything else?"

"I remember…" Alice squeezed her eyes at Sonic's quills, "your quills are supposed to point upwards."

"What…?" this caught the blue hedgehog off guard.

"Your quills are in the wrong position." The Yellow hedgehog then decided to take it upon herself to push up Sonic's bottom left quill. After a moment of utter failure to fix Sonic's hair, Alice gave up and went to get something to eat.

"What was that all about?" Tails asked in confusion. Everyone then turned to Molly for answers as she sighed.

"I think Maria's old friend is awake… and judging by how she reacted just now, he's not very far and not all too happy."

…

The black hedgehog got to the Land of the Sky; he didn't climb, or use the super speed he had, he use his ability to teleport in long distance. Teleporting was one of his special strengths, along with high intelligence. He had often been told he moved like a shadow; it's how he got his name.

Shadow the Hedgehog.

He for took in the sights and sounds of the Land of the Sky. He had only ever saw Pictures of such things in Maria's scrapbook. It was a shame that he had to destroy such structures, but it's the price that must be paid for killing his only true happiness. But he wondered what he would do after his vengeance; he couldn't die unless someone could vaporize him.

As he walked pondering his next plan of action, a strange sensation hit his head, and he almost believed he heard Maria. She was begging for something to stop, but that can't be right, he saw Maria die, right? Then he heard screaming and images of a tube reflecting a yellow hedgehog, banging against a glass casing. The tube filled with blue liquid and a man's wild grin could only be seen.

Shadow felt fear and confusion, he felt himself start to blackout, but before he fully went out he thought he heard Maria say "remember the questions Molly gave you."

…

Orbot and Cubot finally got their hedgehog hunter working again. As they started to look again Eggman came in yelling about how much of a failure the two were. So he took things in his own hands and took controls. The mad doctor was also tired of hacking G.U.N. all he could find was thing he already knew, and that he needed Shadow for them.

He hated that hedgehog more than Sonic, all because that hedgehog treated Maria like a queen.

_50 years ago…_

_Ivo was sitting in his grandfather's office, the hedgehog stood by the door. The rodent Mobian burrowed holes in Ivo with his red eyes. Ivo was trying hard to half listen to the rules of his grandfather's space station, but the hedgehog scared him._

_Then _she _came into the room._

_"Shadow, are you in here?" Maria's voice was light and feathery. A sound to Ivo made him want to puke. Everyone loved Maria's goody-two shoes attitude, and how hopeful she was to be cured of her disease. Everyone loved Maria except Ivo._

_To him she was a half-dead suck up._

_As soon as Shadow saw her pale and frail form his eyes softened, and he said "I'm in here Maria" Sounding like a love sick puppy._

"Doctor!" Orbot shouted and showed Eggman the monitor, "look what we found."

Eggman saw the black and red figure and smiled a big grin.

**Eggman is such a jerk in my story. he he r&r**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi here's the next chapter. and thanks for reviewing.**

chap.4

Rouge was flying through the air as she looked at her steal with triumph. It would have glistened more if it was in sun-light, but being in the land of darkness not much sun touched the earth. Not that Rouge minded, she is a bat after all.

She then flew up to a high building in an abandon city. She flew in a spiral formation circling the tower, while humming 'Livin in the City' she landed in an open window. It closed behind her automatically, and turned on the lights, revealing a posh loft full of fancy furniture. The bat the walked over walked over to three laundry chutes. One was labeled 'Profit,' two was labeled 'Favorites,' and three was 'Knuckles' pile.'

She threw the giant diamond down the third chute and listen as it landed into its room. That was one of the perks of owning an old hotel building. She could use the rooms as treasure hordes; Rouge especially loved the 'Knuckles Pile.' She usually stole off of him just to get his attention; one day she would give it back to him, if he confessed his undying love for her, or on her death bed.

Witch ever came first.

Another great thing about owning this building was that it ran on its own energy source. So she was set with lights, heat, and water. She also had her own food she got from the Land of the Sky and had extra, so she secretly gave some to a home for girls. She would have given it up front, but she had an image to protect; being selfish had some perks to it.

As Rouge was about to settle her ears flicked as she heard a noise. She sensed a presence loom over her, and without warning she pinned the person against the wall. The person was a woman with a G.U.N. insignia on left her shoulder.

"Topaz, what in the Land of Darkness, are you doing here?" Rouge exclaimed. "I could have made you part of the wall."

"Is that a way to greet an old friend and mentor?" Topaz asked as she held her stomach where Rouge had her boot.

"It wouldn't if said 'old friend and mentor' didn't call just to drag me back to G.U.N."

"C'mon, Rouge, it's not so bad. You're one of the best spies I ever trained." The brown haired woman pleaded.

"The only reason I agreed to join G.U.N. was to make something better of myself, and to help the people out here in the dark. Not to be a killer, that is what the goons you work for want."

"Fortunately, for you the mission I have here isn't anything too lethal. It's an undercover mission that puts your stealth skills to good use, and this will be the last thing the G.U.N. will ask of you."

Rouge gave thought of this for a moment; if she says no G.U.N. would never leave her be, if she says yes, she could hold Topaz to her word. "Fine, I'll take the job, but I'm getting it in writing that G.U.N. will **never **ask me for anything again."

"Smart, making sure I hold my end of the bargain, I taught you well." The brown haired woman said proudly. She then handed Rouge a file labeled Project: Shadow.

…

Knuckles walked back to his cottage in disgrace. Another jewel snatched from him by that bat. He bunked in one of the safe houses to keep warm from the storm that was coming. Unlike in the past where storms happen in one or two places, now when a storm hits it hits all over the world.

Knuckles then thought back to the days when he and Rouge were close friends. Before she joined G.U.N. he and she were the youngest treasure hunters in the land. Then one day Rouge went on a solo hunt to for a golden crown, and she disappeared. The next time Knuckles had seen her she was working for those cronies at G.U.N. and acted like she didn't even know him. They tried to say that he was stealing the jewels for his own gain. After a couple of years she went back to treasure hunting and started stealing his hunts.

Once he got to his room Knuckles plopped on his bed and went to sleep. "This is gonna be a long storm…" Knuckles mumbled falling asleep.

…

Shadow had been dreaming, he dreamed of being on the ARK again. He had walked in Maria's room to see her writing something on a sheet of paper.

"What are you writing," he asked the blond girl. She turned around and smiled at the ebony hedgehog. Shadow loved his friend dearly and would do anything to make her happy. He truly wished to cure her of her NIDS. If that was cured she would have to be in a tin can for the rest of her life.

"I'm writing riddles, would you like to answer them?" she asked.

The hedgehog nodded and looked at the paper. He smiled as he was eager to answer them.

**With metal roars red flicks its tail.** **Greying hair with a solemn smile.** **Black as night, heart as gold.** **Hope for all but none for one.**

Shadow scratched his head. He could guess the second and maybe the third was him but he wasn't sure of the other ones. He heard Maria giggle and she gave a bemused look.

"Did I stump you," she asked.

"Yeah, you did." The hedgehog said admitting defeat. Then something felt odd about the dream, and Maria said something that wasn't part of the memory.

"Well, if you want the answers, all you have to do is find me…"

Shadow woke with a start he was in a white cell with electrified bars. And outside them he saw someone he thought he'd never see again. He crossed his arms and scowled at the man.

"Ivo Robotnik," the hedgehog said through his teeth.

"Nice to see you too, Shadow."

**I know another cliffhanger, but I need to put some knuouge in the story. and the next chapter I'll give shadow more screen time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi sorry for the long wait but here's a new chapter with a twist, hehe.**

chap.5

Shadow walked around as Ivo explained that he became a robotics scientist. The Doctor decided that it would be a good idea to work together to stop some blue hedgehog, who protected the Land of the sky.

What a mistake on his part.

The hedgehog remained silent as he took in his surroundings; he analyzed every aspect as they walked, Shadow had no intentions of working with Eggman. No, as soon as the time was right he would take the doctor's base and use it to get to his goal. He would have done it now if it weren't for the fact that it was going to storm. Shadow may be cruel but he wasn't a monster.

Eggman gave Shadow a room and said he had free roam of the place. The ebony hedgehog was sure that was a lie. If there was one thing Shadow knew about Ivo Robotnik is to never trust anything he said. In the room he saw a bed, a bathroom, and a communications monitor.

A smirk came to his face.

Shadow walked over to the comm. Monitor and turned it on. It contained historic files of the past fifty years. Shadow didn't really care much for that, he was looking for any hidden agendas Ivo may have. He hacked into the files and found something listed as 'hedgehog hunter.'

Shadow hacked into the file and found a live camera, he saw Eggman walk in yelling at two robots. "Have dunce-bots you found her, yet?!"

"Yes, Boss, we found Maria staying with the pink hedgehog Sonic is friends with." Orbot said to Eggman as the video feed on the computer Cubot was on showed the yellow hedgehog eating a sandwich.

"Good, change of plans, as soon as the blizzard lets up, kill her. I don't need Shadow finding out she's alive or a hedgehog."

"Yes, doctor." Orbot said as Eggman went out of the room.

Shadow had a mix of feeling hit him at once. He was relieved that Maria was alive, furious at Eggman now for trying to keep him from her, and a bit smug because he knew something Eggman didn't. Shadow already knew Maria was a hedgehog. It was the very they were even in space. He smirked evilly; he was one of few who knew what G.U.N. had actually intended for Project: Shadow to be. What it had done to not only him and Maria, but to all Mobians and Beast-men.

As Shadow hacked out of the computer he felt a sudden wave of dizziness and gripped his head. He collapsed to his knees. A memory hit him. It was something that Maria said, but only had fragments.

_"Please, Shadow…they don't understand…fear us. _"

Why couldn't he remember clearly?

…

Boots stomped against linoleum flooring, sounds of Marching and people yelling. Soldiers scrambled to put out fires. A man with white hair and two different color eyes, his rank was the highest in the G.U.N. rank.

Commander Vincent Tower.

The commander walked amongst all the chaos to his lieutenant. He stood behind his subordinate before he noticed. Once he did the man turned around and saluted and shouted 'sir!'

"What happened here soldier, did Eggman send his robot army to steal information?" The Commander asked looking at the damage.

"N-no sir it was a hedgehog." The younger man said still in shock.

"Sonic? That nuisance did this?" Vincent creased an eyebrow. He didn't think that hedgehog could cause this much destruction. No wonder Eggman always has a hard time with him.

"No sir, it was a black and red hedgehog. He headed towards the Land of The Sky."

The Commander hid his shock well; he knew exactly who the hedgehog was. He also knew that it was in the base, but he couldn't let his agents know that, he'd be court marshalled for sure. He paced trying to think of some way to cover this up. Then suddenly he got it.

"Lieutenant, Sonic has caused us trouble for eight years now, right?"

"Yes, sir, he has."

"Then until we catch the hedgehog that did this, we pin this destruction on him." Knowing Shadow he'll want credit for G.U.N.'s base getting wasted. This also gets the public to lose hope in their blue freedom fighter and his team.

…

Rouge didn't want to, but as she had looked at the file in her hand the more she realized she needed help. Apparently, some old tech from some guy related to Eggman was created for war during the old days. There were also something about robots, giant lizards, and something called 'The Ultimate lifeform.' G.U.N. wanted her to gather the tech so they can keep it safe. From what she wasn't were maps of countries she hadn't been to yet, and some where she was branded public enemy number one. The only one she could turn to was someone she knew would be peeved if he saw her.

Knuckles the Echidna.

She stood there in front of the inn door. She slowly knocked and heard a mumbled reply, and smiled. He must have been asleep. Knuckles was never easy to talk to when he was tired. The door slowly opened, the Echidna yawned and was surprised at who he saw.

"Rouge, what do you want?" He said a bit crankily.

"Hey, Knuckie, I have an offer you can't refuse." Rouge was swallowing her pride here; hopefully she would have to beg on her knees. She then barged in the room like she owned it before Knuckles could even shut the door on her.

"What the big idea, coming here at this hour, how did you even get past the blizzard?" Knuckles was wide awake now and fully annoyed.

"Relax, it's only seven, and it's barley snowed three inches. Look I need some…assistance an investigation I'm doing." She said as she sat on the top bunk of the bunk bed.

"What kind of investigation." The Echidna narrowed his eyes suspicion. She then explained the situation and waited for an answer.

"No."

"No?" Rouge looked shock.

"No. not for the G.U.N. they've done nothing but kept people in the dark. I don't want any part of them."

Rouge then got down on her hands and knees and begged. "Please, Knuckles it's the only way to get the G.U.N. off my back. I give you anything you want!"

It was very rare for see this side of Rouge, it meant business. So Knuckles gave in, "fine, but you have to stop stealing off of me."

"I-I'll do better than that I'll give you every jewel I took from you and stop stealing, just please help me Knuckles."

The echidna then smiled, "deal, but let's start when the weather clears."

**sorry if it seems OOC but I can control this universe so it works, mu ha ha ha... I need sleep.**


End file.
